


Liquid Fire

by smallcelestialbeing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Set in LA, ignore how terrible the summary is, just a lil thing i wrote about being drunk in LA, keith is drunk as fuck, oh and there's one Shiro reference, the boys are grown (sort of), this is probably wildly inaccurate regarding being drunk, too many light/fire references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcelestialbeing/pseuds/smallcelestialbeing
Summary: Tonight has been completely out of my comfort zone, and as soon as I stepped into this party however many hours ago I knew some crazy shit would go down. By the time I had finished my first drink of whatever Shiro ordered, I decided to just. Go with it. Sway with the music. Flow with the current, see where it takes me.If a man is asking me for something I never thought I’d be asked to give, who am I to keep it to myself?orKeith is drunk in LA and is hit on by a dazzling man with pretty blue eyes and a neon smile, and decides he should give him a shot. Or two.





	Liquid Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't my first published work but it is the first I actually plan on not deleting (hopefully). This was just something to get me out of my awful writer's block, and the idea came to me from listening to a bunch of songs on spotify that were super dazzling and fun so, why not? The boys are like early/mid twenties here, and it's also alternate universe too. If you have any thoughts about it, or any mistakes you see, or just something you think could be done better- shoot me a comment!! Anyways, thanks for reading whatever this was and hopefully enjoy the story!  
> (also, if you want to add to the vibes and atmosphere, listen to Roam by Theia- I listened to it a lot while writing this and it's a pretty good song!)

There’s a thousand words to describe what I’m feeling, but the one word that continuously repeats itself is _buzzed_. My body is sparkling, brain fizzing like champagne bubbles and spirits. I am aflame with the fuel of seventy different drinks, and eighty different substances. Something tells me I’ve had a little too much to drink tonight, but I can’t bring myself to care. Everything is brighter, bolder. In a way, I feel liberated- like something inside me has been set free, because I have never felt this much energy in my bones until now. 

I can’t focus on much at the moment- the world rushes by me in neon flashes of color too bright, too powerful. It’s intoxicating, the way the colors and lights meld together to create a whirlwind of _feeling_ , a feeling I can’t begin to describe. It liquefies my mind, melts my blood and bones, engulfs my entire being. _I am so enamoured I can’t think straight._

Voices rush in one ear and the out the other; they are almost as empowering as the lights. I vaguely hear someone speaking; I think they’re talking to me- but I can’t really tell. A hand wraps around my arm, brushes over my wrist- momentarily, my mind is startled from its haze. Either the hand is cold, or my skin is burning, cause this feels nice against my arm. 

I follow the wrist and notice that, hey, it leads to an arm clad in black, or dark navy, or maybe midnight blue? Either way, the dark material is connected to a tall, lean body. A man is looking at me, and his mouth is moving, but his voice is muted. Muted by the winds and lights and colors. 

His face is flushed, sun-kissed cheeks a pretty shade of pink. Even though I can barely hear him, I can sort of tell that he’s slurring, or mumbling nonsense- his mouth is moving way too fast and he stops speaking to smile at me every few moments. His eyes are wide, and he blinks a lot. They’re a rich shade of blue, much like the shirt that clings to his broad chest. They remind me of the sea glass my mother likes to use in her necklaces, particularly the ones for special customers- stones that are clear as day and sparkle like sunlight on an ocean wave. 

Something must be off, or maybe I look too far gone to hold a conversation, because the man stops rambling for a second and frowns. I think I tell him that he looks prettier when he smiles, or some bullshit like that, because his grin returns at full force. Thank God. He shakes me again, and I think the sounds his mouth is making finally registers with my brain and forms words.

“-could go downtown or somethin’, I dunno man. It’s really loud so ‘m not thinkin’ straight- I mean, when do I ever- hey, can you hear me yet?” He squints at me, and I bask in his gaze for a moment, but I should probably respond so he doesn’t think I’m totally brain dead. 

“Yeah,” I reply, my mouth slow and heavy, like it’s filled with cloth. “I hear you.” He grins again, and I’m met with a dazzling smile, like something from a goddamn Disney movie. It hits me that his smile fits in with the neon lights that whizz by as we drive to wherever this car is taking us.

“Your smile is really bright,” I mumble, which only makes him smile wider. “It’s like, fuckin’ _blinding_. Totally unnatural.” He laughs, which is stupidly as bright as his smile. “Don’t laugh at me,” I say, frowning. “‘M just stating facts.”

“Thank you,” He replies happily. “You’re sweet to me. What’re you doing at a place like this, gorgeous?” To top off _that_ sentence, he winks. _Winks_. I feel my insides, along with my face, burst into flame and melt like that disgusting milk shake I had earlier. “Um, some of m’friends invited me. Said I needed to meet more people, or somethin’, which is complete bullshit. I know a lot of people! So many, and ‘m fine where I am.”

“Well,” he says, “I’m glad you’re here. Otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten to see your pretty face.”  
I blush, and immediately feel like an idiot. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” He asks innocently, hand sliding up my arm. His smile reminds me of those cartoon characters who are about to do something clever and sneaky. Like that creepy Cheshire Cat thing. That always weirded me out. 

“That,” I reply dumbly. “Saying things that make me feel weird.”

The man does the stupid Chesire Cat thing again. “Is it a good weird?” He asks innocently, a small but wicked smile on his face.  
I shrug. “Not sure? Maybe. ‘M not used to having someone like you act like this towards me.”

He laughs a little and I feel his breath on my face. It hits me how close he’s become, how he reaches out and fiddles with the shirt material by my waist. His fingers brush the skin above my hip bones. I shiver a little, and of course he notices.

“What do you mean, ‘someone like me?’” His eyes are so close now, and for a moment the background fades away. Gone are the city noises and neon lights, the vibrations from the music and the moving bodies that surround us. His eyes gaze at me with a passionate fire. A fire similar to the fire that is lit inside of me, fueled by liquid colors and fizzy champagne bubbles, but more _heated_. 

Some could call it dangerous, the way he’s looking at me right now.

Something about his danger ignites a flame I’ve never felt before deep in the pit of my stomach. Tonight has been completely out of my comfort zone, and as soon as I stepped into this party however many hours ago I knew some crazy shit would go down. By the time I had finished my first drink of whatever Shiro ordered, I decided to just. Go with it. Sway with the music. Flow with the current, see where it takes me.

If a man is asking me for something I never thought I’d be asked to give, who am I to keep it to myself?

“What I mean,” I murmur, my hands finding new power and slipping around his waist, pulling him closer, “ Is that you are something else.”  
He grips my waist tighter, slips his pretty hands a little further up my shirt. My hand finds his hair, thick and dark, and I tangle it in the heavy locks. His eyes are heavy with that dangerous fire that’s been there the moment I lay eyes on him. Only this time, it is no longer a small flame- it’s alive and blazing like nothing I’ve ever seen.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he murmurs, and his face is alive with the liquid fire that is the city of Los Angeles. His eyes look so pretty against the neon colors, so bright and vibrant and free. I’ve known him for such little time, but good Lord. He’s so, so incredibly _beautiful._

“Hey,” he whispers, “Before we do this, I think I need to introduce myself.” Releasing his grasp on my skin, he lifts my hand and literally _presses his lips to it._ His eyes never leave mine for a second, and I feel myself melting like gold and candle wax, because _no one_ should legally be allowed to look and act like that.  
“My name is Lance,” he says, and _God,_ he looks so damn pretty against those lights that his name almost slips right by me.  
“Hello Lance,” I whisper, my mouth so awfully close to his. It’s torturous, being this close and still not getting a taste.  
“My name is Keith. Pleasure meeting you.”

Somewhere, I think I hear fireworks, but I’m not sure. It could just be the pounding of my pulse, electric against my skin. Or maybe it’s his. At this point, my brain has been obliterated to the point where I can barely function to do anything but kiss Lance’s mouth as if our lives depended on it.  
Los Angeles is a unique kind of fire as we fly throughout the liquid city lights, in a limo filled with strangers who are all hammered to the point of being zombified. The music pounds its way into my skin, the lights set me aflame, and no one can save me now.

I inhale. I exhale. I burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any thoughts or ideas please share them with me! Any constructive criticism or just general opinions and thoughts are awesome so don't hesitate!
> 
> Anways, thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
